


hold me close

by sodium_amytal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal
Relationships: Mantis/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 32
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zgory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgory/gifts).




End file.
